


Short and Sweet Christmas

by Silverfern500



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Central Park meet-cute, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Holidays, M/M, Spideypool Bingo 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21760006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverfern500/pseuds/Silverfern500
Summary: So a tumblr post prompted me to do a soulmate AU for the first time, and it's near Christmas so y'know. The AU is that people don't age past 18 until they find their soulmate.
Relationships: Deadpool/Spider-man, Peter Parker/Wade Wilson, Spider-Man/Deadpool
Comments: 5
Kudos: 148
Collections: Spideypool Bingo 2019





	Short and Sweet Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> For my Bingo Prompt "Central Park Meet-Cute" (although I should have finished "Accidental Marriage" first). Who knows, I might yet get a bingo before the year's up.
> 
> https://hiddenbysuccubi.tumblr.com/post/189613286286/lisafer-rmh8402-xx-thedarklord-xx

Christmas time in New York City. The stuff people dream about, sing about, and base movies around. Wade wouldn't lie, he loved those Hallmark romance made-for-TV movies. But even he knew, it was all utter crap. The New York snow wasn't pretty, it was dingy and gross. The most cheer he ever felt this year was drunkenly in the Hellhouse. But that didn't stop him from trying to find the holiday spirit. Even then, at 30 something? [28, technically] Not counting off-world or other-dimension years? Wade still looked as fresh as he did on the eve of his 18th birthday.

At that point, he didn't even _want_ to find his fucking soulmate. Kicking a discarded paper bag by his feet, Wade kept walking. Everywhere in Central Park there seemed to be happy couples and laughing kids. Mothers with stray grey hairs, and fathers with wrinkles. Wade had wanted that once. To grow old, to be motherfucking _happy_. But Wade didn't get to have that chance anymore. Not when being Deadpool was all he had.

Wade grumbled to himself, eyes cast down as he passed a bench. Pigeons. People. [Who cares?] and he bit his bottom lip so hard it bled. His thoughts were aimless, as aimless as his direction. In fact, Wade had no idea where he was going, when he bumped into a little brunet.

“Hey!” Wade yelled, just as the other man cried ' _What in the-_ ' but then they saw each other. Blue-sky eyes staring into caramel brown, Wade rubbed the back of his neck and looked away from the kid. Feeling very old, even though he looked not a day out of Senior Year of Highschool. He wished this P.Y.T. was anything like him. Old and trapped in a body they long since outgrew, just waiting for 'the one'. But the kid didn't look more than 16. Lithe, though muscled, with a frown that could curdle milk, at the moment.

“Well?” The boy crossed his arms, glaring at Wade until the man could sheepishly meet his gaze again. “Aren't you going to apologize?”

With a grin, Wade swung out his hand. Effectively startling the kid. “Wade Winston Wilson, apology extraordinaire!” [hardly] he beamed. “Except I'm not sorry for running into your cute ass, eh?” he chuckled, waving his hand for emphasis when the boy didn't take it.

Rolling his eyes, the brunet took his hand and shook. “Peter.” He lamented. Looking down at their hands, he noticed his skin tightening. He heard Wade gasp. He couldn't see what Wade saw, that his eyes were crinkling. But when he looked up, he could see Wade's blond hair receding, and scars protruding.

“57 years...” Peter breathed, disbelieving. Not letting go of his soulmate's hand.

Wade was still too shocked, standing still in the cool winter air. Distantly they could both hear carolers, and there was a horse-drawn carriage that pulled past them. Then, suddenly, Wade snapped out of it. “FIFTY-SEVEN?!” He exclaimed. “You cradle robber, you!”

And as Peter broke down spluttering - red in the face as Wade howled with laughter - the rest, as they would say, is history.

**Author's Note:**

> \- Deadpool debuted in 1991! And Spider-man in 1962. That's where I got the ages ;)  
> \- I was 7 when my parents took me on a carriage ride in central park, in the snow. It was 2001. And though I was in NYC in April of 2018, I didn't visit the park then.


End file.
